User blog:LoganWoerner/January 2014 Blueprint: Merall vs. Niha
Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of a comic this time. I've been a bit busy with my story, and I also want to practice a bit more on my drawing before I officially start the stip. Okay. Time to read! December: Summing Up So, December's been a pretty productive month for me. I started writing On, which is off to a great start: the prologue and the first two chapters have been posted, and BobTheDoctor27 was a guest writer for Chapter Three, which is finished and on the air. I am very impressed with this chapter, and it sets the bar for a scene in Chapter Four that you guys will be drooling over—a fight between Merall and Niha! Thanks, Bobdo :P And speaking of our friendly twenty-seventh Doctor, I'd like to support him during his depression. As you all most likely know, he has been going through some trying times recently. Just remember, Bobdo: CBW has got your back. The holiday season has been a pretty rewarding one. I received a new camera, which is always nice. If I ever start MOCing again, the images will look amazing. I also got a huge book about starting an online business, which I plan to do very soon. I'm hoping to sell art and T-shirts with my art on it so that I can save money for college, and then support myself during college. But enough about my personal life. Let's get to the good stuff. ''On'' New chapters for my AAU storyline: *On (Prologue) *On (Chapter One) *On (Chapter Two) *On (Chapter Three); guest written by User:BobTheDoctor27 So, yes. On is off to a great start. I have some awesome plans in store for you guys. So far, we have introduced several major and minor supporting characters. Helryx, Erevayx, Vantelic, Mersery, Eolas, Serrakaan, Kemlar, Widsith, Sellith, and Merral have all made appearances in my story thus far, and more has yet to come. So far, there has been a genocide carried out by one being, someone is told when they will die, and a fanboy syndrome-inducing fight has been set up. If you want to read about all of this and more, read On (wow, that was set up much like an advertisement XD). But yes, I've got a lot in store for this story and it's sequels. It's gonna be a blast. Oh, and be sure to check out the discussion section below. I've got a couple big ones that I'd like to become a discussion topic this month. Characters Preview: January 2014 Characters Along with my new Monthly Blueprints blog, I will be doing another monthly blog series, titled Monthly Characters, which will showcase the new characters featured in my stories that month. It's sort of like a MOC blog, but with drawings. Here you see my very first digitally colored drawing of a BIONICLE. It's Merall. I hope you like her. In the actual blog, not only will there be a fantastic digitally drawn picture like the one you see above, there will also be statstics along the side of the picture, along with a short few paragraphs detailing the character's role in the story. Characters featured in January's batch include: *Niha *Helryx *Widsith *Sellith *Merall *Erevayx *Kemlar *Serrakaan I may do other characters, but for now, that's it. After a few months, when my story gets closer to completion, the ammount of new characters added to my story will be significantly smaller. As a result, I will post the blogs every three months (winter, spring, summer, fall). Niha Character Blueprint So, a lot of you guys have requested to use Niha in your stories. Here's my question: how are you guys going to put her in your own story when her character hasn't been developed at all? Hmm. Oh, well, I guess in each of the stories you write, she'll just have such a lack of character, she'll become so hated amongst the CBW community that I'll have to kill her off :( Oh, wait! I remember! I have a solution to that. I'm going to write a blog all about Niha, covering her entire personality, what she can and can't do, and all that great stuff. I guess she won't be hated after all :P Expect the blog to be released during the first quarter of 2014. Discussion Topics This time, I have two big discussion topics for you all to talk about. The first one is concerning the fight between Niha and Merall. The second is about the Great Cataclysm/Apocalypse. ''The Tiger and the Hummingbird'' So, those of you who have read the latest chapters of On know that Niha and Merall are going to fight it out in the training wing, so that Widsith can determine how complicated Niha's programming is, and how much she needs to learn in order to become a full-fledged member of the Order of Mata Nui. In this fight, Merall won't be using her elemental powers, and Niha hasn't learned how to use all of her internal gadgetry, so this duel will be completely physical, almost like a brawl. Merall is an experienced warrior, while Niha is a tactical robot. Who will win: skill or programming? Let's talk about that. *Although Niha was specifically programmed for combat, Merall's skill has exceeded those who have taught her, and she has one crucial thing Niha lacks: experience. What weaknesses can Niha exploit when fighting Merall? Does Merall even have a weakness? Is Merall prone to certain tactics that Niha can take advantage of? What does Niha have that Merall doesn't? *Merall is a battle-hardened warrior, but how can she defeat a robot who was programmed to predict each and every move an opponent will make, before he even knows what he will do himself? The reason I picked The Tiger and the Hummingbird for Chapter Four's title is because Merall is the hunter, the muscular fighter with a predator's eye, while Niha seems to evade each and every move Merall makes. How can one catch something so fast? Who is your favorite female character - the Tiger or the Hummingbird? Merall Niha Hey, tell me who you voted for down in the comments. I want to spark a little playful banter between Niha and Merall fans. And hey, if your favorite female character is neither of these, tell me too! What's With the Great Apocalypse? If you've been reading my story—or even my blogs, for that matter—you know that the Great Cataclysm/Apocalypse was much worse than in the Core Universe. If you've read On's teaser, you know that the Order of Mata Nui has lost all contact with operatives north of the Southurn Continent. If you've read the prologue of On, you know that the Brotherhood of Makuta was brought to it's knees by Makuta Teridax; his own plan was his downfall. And, if you've been reading my stories, blogs, and comments faithfully and with care, you will have noticed that I have never stated that the Great Spirit Robot crashed onto Aqua Magna. Here is the point of discussion. *If the Great Spirit Robot didn't crash on Aqua Magna, where did it crash? Did it crash anywhere at all? Why do you think there is problems with communications north of the Southern Continent? *What do you think the extent of the damage is? As always, leave a comment telling me what you think :p Closing Post your opinions about my blog and the discussion topics below, and rant about it! I love seeing playful banter and friendly debates down in the comments section, because I learn from you guys, too! If you have any ideas for adding things into my storyline, or if you just want to chat, message me here. Shoutouts There are a few people I'd like to promote. These are people I think have great ideas that need some publicity, or people I think need support. *'ThatDevilGuy' - This guy is hoping to bring ThatDevilClub|That Devious Club|That Devious Club (TDC) back, to life, and I want to make sure this comes to fruition. He's got a few devious tricks up his sleeves I think you'll like. If you want to become a member of That Devious Club, ask TDG on his talk page, or you can message BobTheDoctor27 here. *'FireDrag1091' - FireDrag has begun and completed his story, Coldest Day all in the span of one or two weeks! This is an amazing feat and one I admire. Go read his story and tell him what you think here! *'BobTheDoctor27' - As you all most likely know, everyone's favorite blogger has been going through some tough times, which has lead to a steep decline in his actvity here. Let's all support him in his hardship, and hope he starts feeling better as soon as possible. That's about it! Read my story, and comment! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 01:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts